Lilly's Dirty Little Secret
by AlvinFan07
Summary: Lilly is secretly in love with Miley and wants to tell her but doesnt know how, or if it's even a good idea.  Then Jake Ryan comes along..Will she ever get to be with Miley? Liley...Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hannah Montana, duh! Well, hope you all enjoy my story, its my first Hannah fic. BTW it is a LILEY fic.. so if you're not into that, then don't read, simple as that. Enjoy!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER ONE:

It was a hot afternoon in Malibu and Miley Stewart just got to the beach to meet up with her two best friends- Lilly and Oliver. Miley was wearing cute denim caprice and a fuchsia pink tank top, with a cute pair of new sandals. She sat down next to them at a table near Rico's.

"Hey, guys," Miley said smiling.

"Hey, Miley," Lilly replied. "How'd it go at the recording studio earlier?"

Miley sighed, "It went alright. Pretty much the same as usual."

Oliver looked up, "Were there, uh…any other singer's there?" He looked at her with the most hopeful smile she's ever seen, which made her laugh a little.

"Oh, Oliver. You never give up, do you?"

"Why would I?" he looked around to make sure no one else was close enough to hear him. "You're Hannah Montana. You have access to talk to other singers. Especially Kelly Clarkson."

"Hold on, lover boy. Do you know how hard it is to get a hold of Kelly Clarkson? Even as Hannah Montana?"

Oliver looked doubtful, "Rats. I really, really want to meet her."

"Believe me, so do I."

"Yea, Kelly Clarkson is one of Miley's favorite artists, Oliver," Lilly added.

"Yea, I know."

Miley smiled, "I almost met her once…but I felt so guilty that I lied to Lilly about the party…" she looked over at her, "Which I'm still really, really sorry about."

"Miley, its okay. We worked that out already. And it was sweet that you left because you missed me."

"I missed you like crazy. It wasn't the same without my best friend with me."

Lilly tried not to blush and smile at the same time, "I would've done the same."

Just then, a girl walked by their table, which totally made Oliver zone out of their conversation. Then he quickly said, "Hey, uh…I'll be over there with that girl," he said with a big smile.

"You do that," said Lilly.

Oliver jumped up and ran to catch up with the girl. Miley laughed.

"I swear, Oliver's the biggest flirt in the whole school."

"What about Jackson?" Lilly questioned.

"You have a point… Oliver's the second biggest flirt in the whole school."

Lilly smiled, "Whatever keeps him happy."

"True."

Just then, Jake Ryan came walking towards them. Lilly frowned.

"Oh great…"

Miley turned around and saw him, then looked back at her.

"I thought you liked Jake."

"Well…uh…he just wasn't what I thought he'd be…yea."

"I see."

Jake sat down next to Miley. "Hey, Miley."

"Hi, Jake. How's the Zombie Slayer doin'?"

"Well…not so good. I was wondering if I could talk to you…alone."

She didn't know what to say. "Uh…I'll be right back. Do you guys want something from Rico's?"

Lilly shook her head 'no', Jake looked at Miley. "I'm fine, I don't need anything."

Miley quickly got up and headed towards Rico's. Jake nearly slammed his head on the table and gave a big sigh. Lilly glared down at him.

"What's wrong with _you_?"

He lifted his head back up. "I can't stop thinking about Miley. I mean, one minute she doesn't like me, then she does, then she doesn't. What am I doing wrong? Why doesn't she like me?"

"Look, Jake, you're probably just not what she's looking for. There are so many girls that are crazy about you. Why not try dating them?"

"I've thought about it…but my mind always goes back to Miley. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I know it's hard, but you should try at least."

Jake noticed that Miley was coming back to the table. "Shh…she's coming back."

Miley sat down and started drinking her water, trying to avoid Jake. He looked at her.

"Miley?"

"Hmm?" she looked over nervously.

"Can you?"

"Can I what?"

"Talk to me in private?"

"Oh…oh yea. Um…sure. But, not for too long because…uh…me and Lilly were going to go shopping…right Lilly?"

"We were?"

Miley looked at her in a way that said 'Just play along'.

"Oh…oh yea. We were. It totally slipped my mind."

"Okay," Jake said, "I guess this could be quick."

Jake led Miley over to a quieter spot over by a palm tree near the table they were just at. He looked her in the eyes and sighed.

"Miley…"

"Yes, Jake?"

"Look…I know I've asked you this before…but…why won't you go out with me? I really, really like you…"

Miley looked down at the ground, not too sure what she was going to say. "Jake…I just don't know if I really feel that way about you."

"What about last time when we dated?…It felt so right."

"I'm sorry, Jake, but my feelings faded. I'd really like it if we could be good friends though."

He looked down, "I know I act self-centered a lot…and if that's the problem, then I'll try my hardest to change. I want to be with you, Miley…please…"

"Jake…" she sat down in the sand. He was really starting to make her feel bad. He sat down next to her.

"Please, Miley…I promise I'll do anything to make you happy. I'd quit my job if that's what it takes…"

"I doubt that."

"I'm serious, Miley," he took her hands and stared into her eyes. "I…I love you…and I'd do anything for you…I'd die for you…"

Tears were forming in Jake's eyes as he said that to her. Miley felt tears form in her eyes as well and she smiled a little.

"Jake…that was so sweet…"

"And I mean every word of it…It's not some dumb line or anything. I love you…"

Before he knew it, Miley was kissing him. He held her close as he kissed her back.

Back at the table, Lilly could see everything. She saw them kissing and she could feel her heart stop. That's when Oliver came back.

"Alright, check it out. The Olly Trolley got a phone number. I'm still Smokin' Oken," he smiled. But Lilly said nothing; she was still watching Miley and Jake kissing. "Lilly?"

Lilly slowly looked up at Oliver, trying so hard not to cry. "…Sorry…I…I didn't hear you…"

"Lilly…are you okay?"

"Yea…I just…" she looked back at Miley. She was still kissing Jake. Oliver looked over to where Lilly was sadly staring.

"Whoa! Since when did she start liking Jake again?"

A tear slid down Lilly's cheek; she quickly wiped it off. "I…I don't know…"

He looked over at Lilly again. "Lilly, you don't look okay…" then a thought came to his head, "Oh…do you still like Jake?"

Lilly buried her face in her arms as she laid her head on the table. Tears came pouring down her face. Oliver quickly put his arm around Lilly to comfort her. She wanted to tell him- tell him everything. But she couldn't, he wouldn't understand.

"Lilly…it's going to be okay. But…I thought you were over him."

"I…I am…" she tried saying through tears.

"Are you sure?"

She physically couldn't say anything else, she was crying so hard. Oliver didn't know what else to do besides keep his arm around her for support.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Next chapter should be posted soon, I have the story pre-typed. Hope to read some good reviews, but mostly I just hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone for all the great reviews- I'm glad you are enjoying my story. And now, here's chapter two. Enjoy!!!**

CHAPTER TWO:

Miley and Jake finally released their kiss. She looked at him in amazement, they both smiled at each other.

"So…does this mean you'll give me a chance? A full chance that is…"

She laughed a little, "Of course it does."

Jake felt so happy, "Really? For real? You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I didn't know you felt that strongly about me."

"You're the only girl who's ever treated me like a normal person…and you're so pretty…"

She blushed, "Oh, Jake…You're a really sweet guy," she gave him another soft kiss on the lips.

Still smiling, Jake go up and held out his hand to help Miley up. "Well, I gotta get going. I have to rehearse for my show in about an hour."

"Well, then I wish my Zombie Slayer the best of luck."

"I'll be concentrating better now…I've been doing so lousy with my work because of how much I wanted to be with you."

"Aww, I'm sorry," she hugged him; he hugged back.

"It's okay. My good looks probably distracted my poor work…I mean, look at me," he smiled confidently.

Miley rolled her eyes and smiled. "That's my Jake. Good luck."

They kissed goodbye and he was off. Miley headed back to the table smiling. Oliver was at the table alone; she looked around.

"Oliver? Where'd Lilly go?"

"She left…crying…"

"What?! What was wrong??"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. But, I think it might have something to do with Jake."

"Oh…did she see me kiss him?"

"I believe so."

"I thought she was over him…"

"That's what I said. And I asked her that; the last thing she said was 'I am'."

Miley sat down, worried. "I feel awful…she always said that she was so over him."

"Maybe you should go talk to her."

"I guess you're right."

"Yea…and I have a question."

"What's that?"

"When did you start liking Jake again?"

"I'll tell you later…I'm too worried about Lilly to get into it right now."

"Alright…well, good luck."

Miley got to Lilly's house in less than two minutes. She looked through the glass door to see Lilly lying on the couch holding the couch pillow close to her chest. She looked miserable. Miley knocked on the door; Lilly looked up and slowly got up to open the door for Miley.

"Hey, Miley…"

"Lilly, are you okay? Oliver told me that you just fell apart at the beach…"

"It was nothing…" she sat back down on the couch and Miley sat next to her.

"…Oliver said that you saw me kissing Jake…do you still have feelings for him?"

Lilly looked down, she didn't know what to tell her. She wanted to tell her how she felt about her, but she knew she couldn't. It would only wreck their friendship.

"No…it just, uh…reminded me of Lucas," she lied.

"Oh, Lilly," Miley hugged her. "He was a jerk, you deserve so much better than him. He cheated on you, and I still want to kick his butt for it."

Lilly smiled as she hugged Miley back, "Thanks…"

"How about you and I go out shopping today? Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"I don't know…I think I'd rather just stay at home today."

"Well…I don't want to leave you here alone when you feel like this. Is there anything we can do together here?"

"You don't need to waste your whole day with me, Miley…"

"I wouldn't be wasting it. The only way I'd waste it is if I wasn't there for my best friend."

Lilly couldn't help but smile, "Really?"

"Yes, really. How about we watch some movies; and I could maybe ask my Dad if I could spend the night?"

"Sounds great," she smiled again, "'Cos my parents aren't going to be coming home tonight."

"Then I'm definitely staying. You're my best friend and I'm going to try my hardest to cheer you up."

"You're the best, Miley."

Miley smiled, "Thanks, Lilly, you are too." She got up, "I'm going to run home quickly to get some things and ask my Dad if it's okay."

"Okay…and thanks again."

"No problem. I'll be right back."

When Miley left, Lilly laid back down on the couch feeling slightly better. But she still couldn't stop thinking about Miley kissing Jake; she felt tears slide down her cheeks once again.

Robbie Ray was in the living room playing the guitar when Miley walked in.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Miles. I got a great idea for a new Hannah song."

"Really? That's great! When do I get to hear it?"

"When it's done."

She smiled, "Sounds fair. But, uh…do you think I could spend the night at Lilly's tonight? She's pretty upset about something."

"Yea, sure bud."

"Thanks, Dad. Hey, where's Jackson?"

"Out on another date. He's had a pretty full schedule lately."

"Yea, I've noticed."

"Well, have fun at Lilly's. Hope she'll be okay."

"Me too. I hate seeing my friends upset."

"You're a good friend, Miles."

"Thanks, Dad," she smiled and headed upstairs to pack and she picked out a couple of movies to watch at Lilly's. She headed back downstairs, "Well, I'm off."

"Okay, have fun."

"Love you, Daddy," she kissed him goodbye and was off to Lilly's.

**I will update asap! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the first. Thanks for reading!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I love my reviews, thank you all so much for good reviews. I'm very glad you're enjoying my story. Here's chapter three!!**

CHAPTER THREE:

Lilly changed into comfy pajamas; it sounded good considering her mood. Just then, Miley knocked on the door and she quickly let her in.

"I brought some movies that you've wanted to see for a while."

"Sweet, thanks Miley, this means so much to me."

"I just want you to feel better."

She smiled, "Well, its working."

"That's good. You can pick the first movie if you want to."

Lilly looked through the movies and found one she's been dying to see. "Oh my gosh! The Holiday!"

Miley put her hand on Lilly's shoulder. "Yea, I just bought it two days ago and was waiting to watch it with you. I would've watched it with you sooner, but I had Hannah things to do. But you know that 'cos you were with me," she said smiling.

"I know, its okay." She looked back at the movie with an excited look on her face. "I've wanted to see this so badly."

"Alright. I'm going to change, so I'll be right back."

"Okay. I'll set up the movie."

"Sounds good," Miley went into the bathroom and Lilly stood there and sighed. She set up the movie and put some popcorn in the microwave as she waited for Miley. Miley eventually came out of the bathroom wearing cute new pajamas.

"Ohh, popcorn! Good idea, Lilly."

"Yea…it sounded like a good idea…" she still couldn't hide the sadness in her voice; but she couldn't help it.

"Oh, Lilly…" Miley led her towards the couch. "You get comfortable and I'll get the popcorn when it's ready."

"Thanks…wanna start the movie?"

"Of course," Miley picked up the remote and pressed play just as the microwave beeped. "Perfect," she got the popcorn, put it in a bowl, and sat right next to Lilly. Lilly smiled a little.

"Thanks again for coming over, Miley."

"No problem. I'll always be there when you need me. What are best friends for?"

Lilly hugged her as she put her head on Miley's shoulder. "You're the greatest, Miley."

They hugged each other more as they watched the movie. Lilly never took her head off of Miley's shoulder, it made her feel better. Although, the movie just reminded her of her true feelings; but she tried to ignore that, which was hard to do. They laughed through the funny parts, and cried through the sad parts; but Lilly was having a lot of fun.

Around the third movie, they were both getting pretty tired. Miley eventually dozed off and fell asleep. Lilly looked up at her and noticed she was asleep.

"Miley?"

She didn't answer, Lilly smiled. She moved Miley so she was resting her head on a pillow. Lilly go up and turned off the rest of the lights. The only light there was, was from the TV. Lilly grabbed a blanket, laid down so her head was on Miley, and covered them up in the blanket. She carefully put her arm around Miley's stomach. Then she whispered- "Oh, Miley…if only you knew how I felt…" She snuggled with her until she drifted off to sleep.

**Yea, this chapter is a little shorter, but chapter four should be up soon. I'm trying to put up a new chapter every day. Thanks again for reading!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Oh and btw, thanks for all the reviews!! I'm sooooo glad you are all enjoying my story.**

CHAPTER FOUR:

Morning came and Lilly woke up to find Miley still next to her. Then she noticed that Miley was awake, and was probably awake for a while now. Miley looked down.

"Hey sleepy head," she smiled.

"Hey…" she sat up and stretched. "How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, not very long. Probably for only about half an hour."

"How come you didn't move me?"

"I didn't want to wake you. Besides, you looked comfy," she smiled again.

"I didn't realize I fell asleep on you," Lilly lied.

"Oh well, no biggie."

Lilly got up, "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure. What do'ya got?"

"Life cereal. Is that good with you?"

"Of course."

Once they finished eating and got dressed, Lilly thought the fun was going to end.

"So…uh, are you going home now, or…hang out with Jake?..."

"Lilly, it's Saturday, and I'm gonna spend the day with you. I mean, Jake might hang around for a little while before he works. But otherwise it's just you, me, and most likely Oliver."

Lilly smiled a little, "Sounds good…"

After a while, they met up with Oliver at the Malibu Mall.

"Hey, how are my two favorite girls?" he put his arms around both of them.

"What do you want?" Miley joked.

"Nothing. I just kinda sorta want to know how you and Jake ended up together," he smiled.

Lilly looked down sadly. She really didn't want to hear about it; but, Miley told them the whole story.

Oliver smiled and laughed a little, "I still can't believe that you're actually going out with Jake again. Pretty crazy, huh Lilly?"

"…Yea…crazy…"

Miley looked at her in concern. "Are you still thinking about Lucas?"

"Who? I mean…yea…it still gets to me…"

Oliver gave her an odd look but didn't say anything. The, Miley's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?..." she smiled, "Oh, hi Jake. How'd it go yesterday?...Yea, tell me all about it…" Miley sat down on a nearby bench to talk to him. Lilly sadly started walking away towards a nearby store. Oliver followed.

"Lilly, wait up!"

Lilly stopped, "What?..."

He looked at her and noticed just how sad she really looked. "…I thought you broke up with Lucas because he ended up being a jerk?"

"I did…"

"Then how come you're still sad about him?"

She looked down at the floor, "…I'm not…"

"…I'm confused."

"All I'm going to say is that it has nothing to do with Lucas."

"Please tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything. I know I'm not the ideal person to talk to, but I wanna help, because you're one of my best friends…"

"I know, Oliver…it's…it's just too complicated…you wouldn't understand."

"Well…how come you told Miley it was about Lucas?"

"Because, I don't want to talk about the real issue. Actually…I just can't. No one would understand…" she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Oliver sat next to her.

"Lilly, no matter what, I'll always be there for you. Nothing could ever change that, and that goes for Miley too."

She smiled, "Thanks, Oliver…"

"And I'm not forcing you to tell me, I'm just saying you can and I'll still be there for you."

Lilly hugged him, "You're the best guy friend a girl could ever ask for."

He hugged her back and smiled, "Thanks, back at 'cha."

"…Listen…Maybe I'll tell you…when Miley's not around."

"Why are you hiding something from Miley? I thought you two told each other everything."

"We do…but…this is different. Like…this is as big of a secret to me as the Hannah secret is to Miley."

"Whoa…it must be pretty big."

"It is…" she looked at him, "but, do you think the two of us could hang out one day…like when Miley's on a date with Jake or something and…maybe I'll get the guts to tell you?"

"Absolutely. Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with Jake?"

"Actually…it kind of does; but also no."

"O…kay?"

"Like I said, Oliver…it's complicated."

"Right. But remember, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready to."

"I know…thanks, Oliver."

They both noticed Miley heading over towards them smiling. "Guess what? I've got my first official date with Jake tomorrow. He has the day off."

Lilly gave her a faint smile, "Cool…what are you two gonna do?"

"He's going to take me out for dinner and a night on the town."

"…Lovely," she said trying to sound happy.

"I know. I can't wait! I need to find a cute new outfit…and shoes!" She pulled them both up and they started looking around for outfits for Miley. While Miley was in the dressing room, Lilly talked with Oliver.

"So…do you want to do that hang out thing tomorrow?"

"Definitely. It sounds like a good time since Miley will be out with Jake."

"Yea…don't remind me…"

"Huh?"

"Uh…nothing," she smiled innocently.

Just then, Miley came out of the dressing room wearing a cute t-shirt and a short denim skirt. "What do y'all think?"

Oliver looked at it approvingly, "Very nice, Miley."

Lilly couldn't keep her eyes off of Miley. She looked stunning, absolutely gorgeous.

"Lilly??" Miley said louder.

"Huh?!" Lilly panicked.

"What do you think of the outfit? Should I buy it for my date?"

"Oh, uh…I love it. You should totally buy it!"

"Great. Now I'll have to find shoes to go with it."

"Miley, you have tons of shoes," Oliver laughed.

"Well…This is just a good excuse to buy new ones. I'm a girl, I need shoes!"

Lilly laughed, "She's right. It's her duty as a girl to buy all the shoes she can get."

"Ha!" Miley laughed to Oliver. "Well, I'll be right back." She changed back into her regular clothes and walked out holding her new outfit. "To the shoes!"

Miley finally decided on a pair of brown boots that would look great with her new outfit. "This is so great!" Miley said happily.

"Those are so cute!" Lilly picked up one of the boots to get a better look at it. "Simply adorable."

"I know. Hey…where's Oliver?"

They both looked around the shoe department and Lilly spotted him by a girl trying to find shoes; and it looked like he was helping her.

"Found him." She pointed to where he was.

Miley turned around and saw him. "Sweet niblet. That boy flirts with everybody."

Lilly laughed, "Yea, that's our Oliver."

"Oliver!"

He turned towards Miley and Lilly, "What?"

"We're getting ready to go. You comin' with?"

"Oh yea, hold on," Oliver talked to the girl a little more and then she wrote something down on Oliver's hand. This made him smile. He walked back over to Lilly and Miley. "I got another phone number! This is so my week, 'cos I got one yesterday too."

"Alright, Oliver," Miley gave him a high five. She glanced down at her watch. "Well, I guess I should be heading back home. My Dad's making supper tonight."

"Yea, I should be goin' too. I have a date later tonight," Oliver smiled.

Miley turned to Lilly and saw that she still looked sad. "Lilly? Are you going to be okay?..."

Lilly gave her a fake smile, "Yea, I'll be okay. My parents should be home by now…"

"Okay…I'll walk you home anyway." They headed out of the mall and headed home. Oliver eventually parted them and Miley walked with Lilly to Lilly's house. The sun was starting to set and Lilly couldn't keep her eyes off of Miley. Miley told Lilly about how her Dad was working on a new Hannah Montana song, and they discussed that all the way to Lilly's house.

"Well, thanks for walking me home, Miley."

"No problem," they hugged each other. "I hope you cheer up, I hate seeing you like this."

That made Lilly smile a little, "I'll be okay, you don't have to worry."

"Well, I do…are you gonna be okay tomorrow?"

"Oh, yea. Oliver and I are going to hang out tomorrow. It's all good."

"Okay…well, wish me luck tomorrow. I'm pretty nervous about the date."

"…It'll be fine. He'll love your outfit…"

"I hope so. But, I'll call you after my date if I get the chance to, okay?"

"Alright…have fun."

"Bye, goodnight." They hugged each other once more and Miley set off for her house. Lilly shut the door, not taking her eyes off of Miley until she could no longer see her.

Lilly sadly wondered up to her room. She wasn't hungry enough to eat supper at the moment. She shut her door and stood there in the middle of her room for a while. Eventually, she plopped down on her bed and stared at a picture of her and Miley at the beach on her nightstand. Slowly, she picked up the picture, laid down, and held it close to her heart. Then, she cried herself to sleep…

**Poor Lilly. But no worries, I'll have the next chapter up SOON. lol, thanks for reading!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update sooner, I got caught up with family stuff...but here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it, enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIVE:

The following morning, Lilly got ready to go hang out with Oliver. She kept thinking of some way to tell him her biggest secret ever. The thought of telling anyone scared her; she didn't know how he was going to react to the news. She heard from Miley that he fainted when she told him she was Hannah Montana. Although, he adjusted to the news very well, and quickly. Maybe, just maybe, he'd adjust to her news quickly as well; and be okay with it. All of a sudden there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Oliver opened the door, "Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Well…not really."

"Ohh…" he sat down on the bed and noticed the picture lying down next to him on her bed. "Lilly, you left a picture on your bed."

Her yes widened and she quickly grabbed it and put it back on her nightstand. "So..." she laughed nervously, "What do you want to do today?"

"Are you up for skateboarding at the skate park?"

"Yea, sure. I'm always up for that," she smiled.

"Great, and later, I'm buying you lunch."

"Oh, Oliver…You don't have to do that."

"Well, I want to. You seem pretty down lately, and as your friend, I want to cheer you up."

"Thanks."

"So, you ready to go?"

"Yea, lets go," she grabbed her skating gear and they were off to the skate park.

A few hours later at the skate park, Lilly lost interest after she kept thinking about what Miley and Jake were up to. She sad down at a nearby table and Oliver joined her shortly after.

"Okay, Lilly…what's up?"

She gave out a big sigh and looked at him, "I'm just…getting a little hungry is all."

"Me too. Wanna eat at Rico's or a different place?"

"I'm not really in the mood to be around Rico…So I suppose a different place."

"Sounds good."

As they were walking around to find a place to eat, Lilly found a nice looking Deli. She grabbed Oliver's arm, "How about that place?"

"Looks good. And remember, my treat."

In a few minutes they had their food and Oliver was practically shoveling his food down. Lilly took small bites and just stared at her food. With a mouth full of food, Oliver asked, "Weren't you hungry?"

"Yea…I just…I…"

Oliver swallowed his food and looked at her as she kept looking down at her food. "You?..."

She slowly looked up with tears in her eyes. Oliver looked worried, but didn't exactly know what to say. Lilly spoke before he could even say anything.

"I…I don't know who…how to say this…" she said while crying.

Oliver quickly sat closer to her, he was getting really worried. "Lilly…"

She tried to calm down her crying but couldn't. "I don't know what to do; I don't want to ruin my friendship with Miley!" She covered her face and Oliver put his arm around her.

"What do you mean?"

"You won't understand, nobody will…"

"Listen…you can tell me ANYTHING, okay? Nothing will make me think any less of you. You can trust me."

As she kept crying, she tried to think of what to say and how to say it. Then with a tearful sigh, she looked at him. Her heart was pounding; she was afraid of what he'd say. "I…I'm…" she covered her face again, and Oliver was starting to get scared.

"Lilly, please tell me…"

"…I'm…I'm in love with Miley!" She turned away from him and cried more. She once again covered her face with her hands and felt Oliver turn her around and hug her.

"It's okay…" Oliver was completely shocked; he didn't know what to say. So he just held her as she cried on his shoulder. After her crying slowed down, she lifted her head up and wiped her tears with a napkin.

"I feel so stupid…"

"…How long have you felt that way about Miley?"

She glanced over at him, "You mean…you…you don't care?"

He rubbed her back, "Of course not. Sure, I'm a tad shocked, but you'll always be the same Lilly to me."

She gave him a big hug as tears continued to roll down her face. "I just don't know what to do…I've felt this way for a long time…I tried to ignore it, but the feelings kept getting stronger…"

"Do you feel slightly better now that you told someone?"

"Yea…but I'm still really embarrassed…"

"Don't be. But, uh…have you thought about telling Miley?"

"No way! I'm afraid that if I do then it would totally ruin our friendship…I can't risk that…"

"I don't think Miley would stop being friends with you."

"How do you know? What if it totally creeps her out and she avoids me?"

"If I know Miley, which I'm pretty sure I do, she wouldn't ever do that to you. She's really understanding."

"…I'm scared though…" she looked down again. "I really want to tell her…Tell her everything…but, I'm afraid of what she'd say or do."

"I know it'd be scary, but…I think you should eventually tell her."

"Why? She won't feel the same way…"

"Well…maybe she has a second big secret. You never know."

"Thanks for the nice thought, but I highly doubt it."

"Well…let me just say that she confessed her big secret to you and you two swore to never keep secrets from each other again."

Lilly sighed, "I know…I want to tell her so badly…I'm just so scared to do it."

"I understand," he hugged her again.

Lilly finally stopped crying after a short while and dried off her tears. "…It did feel really good to tell someone…and…thanks for not weirding out on me."

"It's not really that big of a deal, Lilly. But, you like guys too, right?"

"Oh absolutely. Miley's really the only girl I've ever had, you know, feelings for. I just can't stop thinking about her…" a sad look took ever her face again. "And now all I can think about is her making out with Jake and her being all over him…all of a sudden," a sound of jealousy took over her voice.

"Yea…it's weird how she keeps changing her mind about him."

"I know…" she finished the rest of her food and then threw away the wrapper. "Well…now that I totally made this day awkward…I suppose you don't want to hang out anymore, huh?"

"It's not awkward. We can still hang out if you want to."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. What would you like to do?"

"…What I'd LIKE to do is break Miley and Jake up…"

"…You REALLY like her, don't you…"

"More than anything in the world…"

"Don't worry, Lilly, things will be okay."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. And if you ever need to talk about this issue, I'm always just a phone call away."

Lilly gave him a big hug, "Thank you so much, Oliver…I feel better already."

"No problem. Wanna hang out at the beach for a while?"

"Alright. Maybe surfing or swimming will keep my mind off of her."

**Okay, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner than this one. I will try my hardest. Hope you liked the chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter wasnt updated sooner. I had to get my class schedule yesterday..bleh. But here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!!**

CHAPTER SIX:

Later on, near the evening, Lilly was sitting near the shore listening to the sounds of the Ocean. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop thinking about Miley and Jake. She hugged her legs close and rested her chin on her knees, trying hard to not cry. Oliver was lying down next to her on his towel resting, so she couldn't talk to him at the moment. All of a sudden, her cell phone started ringing. Without looking to see who it was, she answered it.

"Hello?..."

"Hey, Lilly. It's me."

A smile grew across her face, "Hey, Miley! How's the…uh…date goin'?..."

"Well…It's over now. He got called in. They needed to talk to him about his show."

"Oh, bummer," Lilly said trying not to sound too happy.

"I know. So, what are you and Oliver up to?"

"Sitting at the beach. I think he fell asleep on his towel."

"Mind if I go down and join you?"

Lilly smiled, "Of course I don't mind."

"Okay, see y'all in a few."

"Alright, see ya." Lilly hung up and put her phone away. She shook Oliver, "Oliver, wake up!"

He shot up, "Huh?"

"Miley's on her way down to join us."

"What about Jake?"

"He got called down to the studio," she said while smiling.

Oliver laughed, "Wow, Lilly."

"What? I can't help it if I'm happy. Plus, now that you know my biggest secret, I can show how happy I am."

"I know, I just think it's cute how happy you got," he turned and saw Miley in the distance. "Here she comes."

"…So…you really think I should tell her?"

"Whenever you're ready. No rush, but yea…I think it'd be a good idea."

Miley finally got over to where they were. "Hey guys. Have a fun day?"

"Yea," Oliver answered, "It was a nice, informational day."

Lilly nudged Oliver on his side, "Shush!" she whispered.

Miley looked confused, "Informational? How so?"

"Uh…" Oliver tried to think of something to say, "Lilly told me about your Dad writing a new song?"

"No, I told you that yesterday," Miley was starting to think something was going on. "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?

"No!" Lilly and Oliver said at the same time.

"O..kay," she wasn't convinced. She sat by Lilly and looked at her; Lilly was trying to avoid looking back. "Lilly?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going on?"

"N…nothing," she was starting to get really nervous. "Oliver, let's get Miley something to drink," she quickly said.

"…I'm not thirsty though."

"Then…let's get you a drink, Oliver…now…" she sounded a little mad. Oliver gulped and followed Lilly. Once they got close to Rico's, she turned to him. "I thought I could trust you to NOT say anything!"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say 'Informational'…it slipped…"

"Well, now she knows something's up."

"I'm sorry…" he looked down sadly.

Lilly sighed in frustration, "Just please don't _hint_ at it anymore."

"I won't…I swear."

"Okay, thank you."

They both walked back and sat by Miley. She glanced back and forth at Lilly and Oliver.

"Um…neither of you have a drink."

Lilly's eyes widened, "Uh…they were out of the thing Oliver wanted…yea."

Miley stood up, looking annoyed. She turned slightly and looked down at Lilly. "Lilly, can I talk to you for a second?"

"…Why?"

"Because," she pulled Lilly up and led her a little farther away from Oliver. "What's going on?!"

"Miley…" Lilly sounded scared.

"No, listen! I'm getting this feeling that you're hiding something from me."

"But, I'm not…"

"I'm starting to think that this isn't about Lucas."

"…Why would you think that?"

"I don't know…but what I am thinking is that it's about Jake. You still like him…don't you?"

"No…not really."

"Then what's going on??"

"Nothing, okay?!"

Oliver was standing behind Miley, "Miley, nothing's going on…"

Miley looked at him an then back at Lilly. "Fine…sorry for thinking that we could tell each other anything!" That's when Miley stormed off madly. Lilly's eyes filled with tears.

"Great…now she hates me…"

Oliver sighed, "Man…this is all my fault…"

Lilly wiped a tear away, "…No it's not…"

"Yes it is…I'm so sorry…" Oliver slowly walked away, and Lilly headed back to her house.

Oliver showed up at Miley's house and knocked on the door. Jackson opened it for him.

"Hey, Oliver. Why is Miley so mad?"

"It's complicated…where is she?"

"Out on the deck. Are things okay?"

"I don't know…" he walked out to the deck and saw Miley leaning against the railing looking out at the Ocean.

"Miley…"

She turned around; it looked like she was, or has been crying. "What?..."

He walked over and stood next to her. "You shouldn't be mad at Lilly…"

"She's keeping something from me…Why can't she just say what's wrong?

"Look…it's a really tough situation for her and…"

"Wait, she told you?" Miley interrupted.

"Yea, but listen…it's a really though situation and she just doesn't know what to do. You shouldn't be mad at her, cos she wants to tell you. It's just a little hard for her."

"Why?..."

"I can't say. I just think you two should talk sometime…calmly."

"…Is this about Jake?"

"Yes and no."

"How can it be both?"

"It's just both…and that's all I can really say."

Miley sighed and looked back out at the Ocean. "I guess I could try talking to her tomorrow…"

"I think it'd be a good idea."

She looked back at Oliver, "Thanks, Oliver."

"Yea…well, I'm gonna head on home. See ya."

"Bye..."

Oliver left and Miley stayed out on the deck. She was so confused; all she wanted was to know why Lilly was so upset. Then, Robbie Ray came out to the deck.

"Hey, Miles, time for bed, bud."

"I know…Can I just make one phone call before I go to bed? It's kind of important."

"Who do you want to call?"

"Lilly."

"Alright, but make it quick; and don't forget to lock these doors."

"Okay, Dad. Night…"

Robbie Ray went back inside and Miley called Lilly; she answered, crying.

"Hello?..."

"Hey, Lilly…"

"…I thought you were mad at me."

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you…I just want to know why you can't tell me what's bothering you…"

"…I want to tell you…I really do. It's just, I don't know how to tell you…"

"Well...do you think we could talk tomorrow?"

"…I guess."

"I'm just starting to get really worried about you…"

"There's nothing bad going on…I'm just…I don't know…"

"I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. You're my best friend, and nothing's gonna change that. I just wish you felt comfortable telling me about whatever's going on."

"Thanks, Miley. I know I'll tell you, I just don't know when."

"Okay…well…I guess I should get to bed. So, do you want to talk tomorrow?"

"Yea…I'll try…"

"Alright. Well, see ya tomorrow then."

"Yea…bye…" Lilly hung up before Miley could say bye back to her. So, she locked the doors to the deck and went to bed. 

**Well, I hope you all liked the chapter. I'll update ASAP!! Or try at least, lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews and here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

CHAPTER SEVEN:

The following day, Lilly went to Rico's to think some things through. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Miley now or not. But she knew Oliver was right; she had to tell her. Five minutes later, Miley showed up and sat down at the table with her.

"Hey…"

Lilly didn't even look at her, "Hi…"

"Lilly…I'm REALLY sorry I yelled at you yesterday."

"I know…I just…" she looked over at her, "I just feel like such an idiot."

"You know I'll never think you're an idiot, Lilly."

"That's the thing…I'm pretty sure you will…"

"Why? Are you dating dandruff Danny?"

"Ew, no…" she looked disgusted.

Miley smiled, "Well, that's good. But even if you were, I wouldn't think you were an idiot…a little crazy…but not an idiot."

"Miley…" Lilly stood up and started walking; Miley followed.

"What?"

"It's more complicated than that. I really want to tell you, but…I'm afraid of what you'll say…or think."

"…You know my song 'You and Me Together'?"

"Yea…"

"That's how things are with us…and always will be. No matter what, we're always going to be friends. I hope you know that…"

"This is different though…"

"Lilly, I don't care what it is. You're always going to be my best friend. Always..."

Lilly's eyes started to tear up; she looked into Miley's eyes. "…I'm just scared…"

Miley hugged her and Lilly buried her face into her shoulder. "Lilly, I care about you a lot…I just want to be able to help you."

"…I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Nothing could ever ruin that…"

Lilly parted the hug slowly and looked down; "…Can we…sit down?"

"Of course…"

They both sat down and Miley put her arm around Lilly to comfort her. Lilly rested her head on Miley's shoulder; she sighed after a while and looked at Miley.

"Before I tell you…I just want you to know that your friendship means the world to me…"

"Same here…"

They were both looking at each other; Lilly turned away and looked down. "Miley…I'm…" she started feeling sick to her stomach. Miley was listening intently. "I've…just been jealous of Jake…"

"I know I've been hanging out with him a lot, but nobody could take your place as my best friend…"

"That's not it…" Lilly interrupted.

Miley gave her a confused look. "It's not?"

"No…" she started shaking and she sounded nervous. "Miley, I'm…I'm in love with you…" tears rolled down her cheeks as she said that. Miley wasn't saying a word, she looked incredibly shocked; she didn't know what to say to Lilly.

Lilly couldn't stand the silence any longer; she stood up quickly and started walking away. Miley got to her feet and quickly caught up with Lilly.

"Lilly, wait!"

Lilly stopped and spun around. Tears were still rolling down her face. "There! Now you know! Now you don't want to be around me anymore!" She was crying so hard. "I never should've told you!"

"I just…I don't know what to say…"

"Now what do you think of your little song?..." Lilly continued to walk away; leaving Miley standing there.

A few hours passed and Miley was still at the beach; thinking about what Lilly had just told her. Oliver suddenly turned up next to her.

"Hey, Miley."

"Hi, Oliver…" she continued looking out at the Ocean as she stood on the shore line.

"…I heard Lilly told you…"

"Yea…" she looked at Oliver, "She was pretty upset…"

"She thinks you're freaked out because you didn't say anything to her after she told you."

"What was I supposed to say? I wasn't expecting news like that…"

"That's why she was terrified of telling you."

"…When did she tell you?"

"When we hung out yesterday. If things get weird with you two, then it's my fault."

"Why would it be your fault?"

"Because I told her that she should tell you when she was ready…I'm surprised she already told you."

"Well…I'm glad she told me…but…I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to help her through this?"

"You can help by not shutting her out of your life."

"I'd never do that."

"She needs to know that. She really likes you, Miley…and she doesn't want things to change for the worse."

"But they won't…"

"Maybe you should be telling her this, not me."

Miley sighed, "You're right…but she yelled at me. What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"She does, believe me. 'Cos I just talked to her before I came looking for you."

"I just can't believe she's in love with me…"

"Just talk to her. She's really upset right now."

"Okay…" Miley headed off to Lilly's house. On the way there, she tried to think of exactly what to say when she got there.

Lilly was lying down on her bed under the covers. The lights were off and the sun was barely peeking through the shades of her closed windows. She couldn't stop crying; she was humiliated. There was a knock at the door and she softly said "…Come in…"

Miley opened the door and peeked her head through the door. "Mind if I come in?"

Lilly didn't move, "…I guess…"

Miley shut the door behind her and sat down on the edge of the bed. She still wasn't quite sure what she was going to say.

"…Why are you here?..." Lilly said faintly.

"I thought we should talk about this…"

"What's there to say?...You don't feel the same and I'm an idiot for telling you…"

"You're not an idiot for telling me. And, I'm sorry I didn't say anything right away. You caught me off guard."

"I just feel so embarrassed..."

"Don't be…it doesn't bother me."

Lilly looked up, "It doesn't?"

"No. Remember what you said to me when you found out I was Hannah Montana?"

"Yea…" Lilly sat up.

"Well, that goes for you too. Nothing will change the fact that you're my best friend…nothing can ruin that."

Lilly smiled a little, "Good…'cos I'd hate it if we stopped being best friends."

"Me too," Miley hugged her and she hugged back. "How long have you felt this way about me?"

"I don't really know…but…for a while."

"…You're not going to stay in bed all day are you?"

"I don't really feel like doing anything else…"

"Wanna watch more movies?"

"You mean…you want to hang out with me right after I told you the thing?"

"Of course I do. I want to help you feel better."

"…Then…I don't mean to sound selfish, but…could you not talk about Jake so much?..."

"I could do that."

Lilly looked down and started fidgeting with her covers. Even though Miley said she didn't mind, she still felt awkward about it. "So…what movie?"

"I don't know. Is there anything in theaters you wanna see?"

"…Nah…I guess I'm just not in the mood for anything…"

Miley's phone started to ring, "Hold on," she answered, "Hello?...Oh, hey Ja…Nothing, um, what's up?...Uh…Can I call you back? Okay…see ya." She hung up and looked at Lilly, "Um…"

"…That was Jake, wasn't it?..."

"Yea…he wants to talk to me about something."

"Did it sound bad?"

"I don't know…I'll call you later though, okay?"

"Fine…"

"…I'm sorry…" Miley got up and left. Lilly picked up her pillow and madly threw it across her room.

**Ah-ha, notice how Miley never said if she felt the same or not when Lilly brought that up..hmm..lol. Could she be confused?? Maybe and maybe not..you'll just have to see, cos Im not gonna say what happens of course lol. I'll update ASAP!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter, yay. I might post chapter nine later today too, if I get the chance to. Just to be nice, lol. Enjoy!!!**

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Jake met up with Miley at the beach shortly after he called her; she smiled. "Hey Jake. You wanted to talk?"

"Yea," he smiled, "I got a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Yea. How would you like a private dinner for two tonight?"

"Private? That's impossible around here."

"I know. That's why I'm taking you to the Outlook in my limo," he smiled proudly.

"The…the Outlook?..."

"Yea, we could have a private dinner together. That way, there would be no interruptions from fans."

"Well…okay…"

"Great," he kissed her, "Well, I gotta head to the studio. I wanted to tell you that since I was heading out anyways."

"Yea…well, I'll see ya tonight then…"

Once he left, Miley sat down at the table near Rico's. Her hands were shaking and her heart was racing; she knew what people did at the Outlook. She reached for her phone and called Lilly. "Please pick up…"

"Hello?"

"Lilly…I need to talk to you. Can you meet me here at Rico's?"

"Sure…Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure…"

"I'll be there in a few…" They both hung up and Miley waited for Lilly to show up.

Lilly arrived and sat at the table and noticed that Miley looked scared. "What's wrong?"

"…Jake wants to take me to the Outlook for a private dinner…"

"Oh…"

"I don't think I can do this…Do you realize what people do there?"

"I've heard stories…"

"Yea, so have I…and they're not good stories…What if Jake tries to do things that I don't want to do?"

"Why don't you just call him and tell him you can't go?"

"Should I?"

"Uh, yea."

"But, I know he's just going to reschedule the date…"

"Well, that way you could think of a way to prevent anything from happening. That is, if he does try something."

"I'm thinkin' he will. He's been all over me whenever we go out…It makes me so nervous."

"Why don't you break up with him then?"

"Because, I don't want to do that unless I have a really good reason to do so," Miley took out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Canceling tonight's date…Hello? It's me…yea, about that. I don't think I can make it tonight…Something came up…Tomorrow? Uh…okay, I suppose. Yea, bye." She hung up.

"So…you're off the hook?"

"Yea, for now…what am I going to do?" she laid her head down on the table and Lilly rubbed her back.

"Couldn't you take Roxy with you?"

Miley's head shot up. "Lilly, that's a great idea!"

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yea. And you could to with her. You two could just hide in the bushes or something."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to be alone with him at the Outlook."

"So, you wouldn't want to DO anything with Jake Ryan the Zombie Slayer?"

"No way. I'm fifteen years old and…I'm not IN love with him…I just like him."

Lilly smiled a little. It was good to hear her say that. "Yea…plus you don't want to end up like Amber and Ashley."

"Very true," she looked at Lilly, "Do you wanna spend the night?"

"How come?"

"So we can hang out and plan things with Roxy."

"Well, okay," she tried not to sound extremely excited.

"Great. Let's get goin', we have some planning to do."

Miley slammed her cell phone shut in frustration, "Man!"

"What?" Lilly panicked.

"Roxy's sick…"

"That's weird. She never gets sick."

"I know…and the ONE time I REALLY need her, she's sick…" Miley sat down on the couch. "Now what am I gonna do?" She felt completely helpless; Lilly sat by her.

"Maybe he's not planning on doing anything…"

"Yea right…if he does, how am I going to stop him?"

"…You could buy a tazor." She smiled a little.

"That's a little harsh…but I'd use it if I could."

"Well…you could always just kick him where it hurts."

"That's probably what I'm gonna end up doing…"

Lilly hugged her, "I'm sure you'll be okay…"

Miley hugged her back, "I hope so…"

Later that night, Lilly fell asleep as Miley sat there; unable to sleep. She looked over at Lilly who was lying down next to her; sound asleep. She looked so cute and peaceful. Miley smiled; ever since Lilly told her about how she felt, Miley couldn't stop thinking about it. Miley looked back over at the TV and turned the volume down a little more when she noticed that one of her music videos started playing. It was to the song 'One In a Million.' For once, Miley listened to her own song carefully. She couldn't help but notice that the song reminded her of Lilly…and not Jake. Miley glanced back over at Lilly. She quietly shut off her TV, and her room became darker. She wrapped her arm around Lilly carefully and closed her eyes. A smile came across her face as she realized how right this felt. Miley fell asleep, holding Lilly in her arms throughout the night.

**Aww, cute huh? lol. I will try to put up the next chapter later today..cos this chapter is a tad shorter. So yea, I'll be nice and post the next one up later. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter just like I promised. Yay me. Let me know if you like it, enjoy!!  
Warning: I think from here on the story is rated M.. just so ya know. lol**

CHAPTER NINE:

-Next Day-

The day flew by and Miley still didn't know what to do about Jake. She stood there in her bathroom fixing her hair as Lilly walked in.

"Wow, your hair looks great."

"Thanks…"

Lilly could tell she was nervous, "…You gonna be okay?"

Miley sighed nervously, "I hope so…" she turned around. "How do I look?"

"You look amazing…" Lilly blushed after she said that.

"My outfit doesn't seem too revealing does it?"

"Nah, you're good."

"Good. I don't want to look like I'm begging for him to…well…you know."

"Don't worry, you don't."

Miley sighed again, "Well…I guess I'd better get goin'."

"Yea…I'll walk with you to Rico's since I'm heading that way anyways."

"Thanks," Miley smiled.

Once they got to Rico's, they both saw Jake at the table talking to a bunch of guys; whom were all laughing and giving Jake high-fives. Both Lilly and Miley looked annoyed.

"Great…I bet he's telling them that he's gonna get lucky with me tonight…"

"He better not be saying that." Lilly started walking over towards him and Miley followed.

"What are you doing?"

"Just breaking up their little conversation." They reached the table, "Hey Jake," Lilly said a little coldly.

"Hi, Lilly…" he saw Miley and smiled, "Hey Miley."

"Hi…so, what were y'all laughin' about?" Miley asked.

"Oh…uh, nothing."

One of the guys was checking her out. When she noticed, he winked at her, then he and the other guys left. Jake stood up and put his arm around Miley. "Ready to go, babe?"

"…Yea…" she looked back at Lilly and Lilly could tell Miley was scared to death. Once Jake and Miley left, Lilly quickly walked back to her house.

The stars shined above Jake and Miley in the night sky. Miley hardly said a word all night; Jake looked at her.

"Is everything okay, Miley?"

"…Yea…"

He put one arm around her and his free hand on her leg. "Nice night, isn't it?"

She looked down at his hand that rested on her leg. "Jake, I…" That's when he leaned in and started making out with her. She was trying to fight it, but she couldn't, he was too strong. His hand moved up her leg and he was forcing her to lie down. Miley tried to scream as he kissed her. Jake had her pinned down with his body. Tears formed in Miley's eyes, she couldn't stop him no matter how hard she tried. As Jake placed his hand on the zipper of Miley's jeans, she heard a familiar voice.

"Get off her!" Lilly came running towards them and tried to pry Jake off Miley. This made Jake mad.

"Get lost, Truscott!"

"Get off Miley you jerk!"

"Make me!"

Lilly grabbed a small rock and threw it at Jake and hit his back.

"Ouch!" Jake madly got up, went over to Lilly and punched her in the face. Lilly fell to the ground hard and Miley shot up, scared.

"Lilly! Jake, how could you?!"

"Shut up, Miley! Just let me have my way with you!" He grabbed her and kissed her again; Miley pushed away.

"Stop it! I don't want to do this!"

"Too bad!" he pushed Miley down and quickly climbed on top of her. Tears were streaming down Miley's face. Before Miley knew it, Jake was laying down in pain next to her. Lilly was standing near him with a pretty big tree branch. She had obviously hit Jake on his back, he wasn't paralyzed, but he had difficulty moving. Lilly glared down at him; she went over to Miley and helped her up.

"Are you okay??" Lilly sounded extremely worried as she looked into Miley's eyes.

Miley's eyes were filled with tears and she was trembling. All she could do was hug Lilly tightly and cry on her shoulder; eventually, she spoke. "I…I didn't think he'd…actually do anything…" she kept her head on Lilly's shoulder- it felt right, she felt completely safe with her.

Lilly ran her hand through Miley's hair as she comforted her. All of a sudden, Jackson came running towards them.

"Miley, are you alright??"

Miley was crying too hard to say anything; Lilly looked at Jackson, "I came just in time…he was about to rape her…"

Jackson looked furious and went over to Jake. "You better stay away from my sister you sex crazed, ego maniac!"

Jake was still in too much pain to move. "You can't stop me."

"Wanna bet?!" Jackson pulled out his cell phone; Jake looked worried.

"Who are you calling?..."

"The police…then my Dad." He thought for a moment, "Actually…Lilly!"

"Huh?"

"Wanna call my Dad while I call the police?"

"My pleasure," she pulled out her cell phone; still holding Miley in her arms.

Moments later, the police and Robbie Ray showed up. The police had Jake in hand cuffs and telling him he was up for some time in Juvenile Hall. Meanwhile, Robbie Ray was holding his daughter close, glaring over at Jake. Miley was still crying; who could blame her? Jackson was looking at Lilly's bleeding, bruised nose and eye.

"I think you'll be alright."

She placed the tissue back on her nose, "Good…he punches hard."

Jackson smiled, "Thanks for telling me about this. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my little sister."

"Well…neither would I…"

"She's lucky to have a best friend like you," he was about to walk towards Miley when she stopped him.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

She looked over at Miley, "I…I REALLY care about her…if…if you know what I mean…"

His eyes widened, "You mean…you…Miley?...Really??"

"Yea…really."

"Does she know?"

"Yea…you, Miley, and Oliver are the only ones who know."

"In that case, my lips are sealed."

"So…you don't mind?"

"It doesn't bother me." He looked back at Miley, "Looks like she could use a best friend right now."

Lilly smiled and went over to Miley; Robbie Ray was yelling at Jake. Miley was sitting down hugging her legs as she continued crying. Lilly sat next to her and put her hand on Miley's shoulder. Miley looked at Lilly and a small smile swept across her face.

"Thanks for saving me, Lilly…"

"I had to do something. You mean the world to me, Miley, and I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to you…"

"…I owe you one."

"It's okay, Miley…"

"I want to…" she looked around, everyone was too busy yelling at Jake, and she turned back to Lilly. "If you hadn't shown up…he could've raped me…I owe you…and I think I know how…"

Miley leaned in and kissed Lilly. Lilly's eyes widened, she couldn't believe Miley was actually kissing her. She kissed back once the shock wore off a little and they were lost in the moment. Once they broke the kiss, Lilly's mouth dropped open; Miley smiled.

"Lilly?...Hello?"

"…Wow…" she smiled and blushed.

Miley laughed a little, "Was that a good thank you?"

"Uh..yea!" Lilly was still smiling, then suddenly looked confused. "But…why did you kiss me?"

"Well…lately I haven't stopped thinking about you. I was confused since you told me how you felt…then; tonight…when you saved me…I knew for sure that I felt the same way…"

Lilly's eyes filled with tears, she was so happy. They hugged each other and didn't let go; Lilly never wanted to let go. Right then, she knew she could tell Miley what she's wanted to say for a very, very long time. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too…"

"I'm so glad you're okay…I was so scared…"

"Believe me…so was I," she looked into Lilly's eyes, "Do you think you could spend the night again?...I don't really want to be alone tonight."

Lilly smiled, "Of course…do I get to kiss you some more?"

"Absolutely," she smiled back.

**Yay, they got together! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one should be up tomorrow sometime. Hope to hear some good reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im lovin the reviews, thanks to all! Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!!**

CHAPTER TEN:

Later, that night, after Robbie Ray, Jackson, and Oliver made sure Miley was for sure okay- and after Miley and Lilly told Oliver their news- the two girls went upstairs to get ready for bed. Once they got into Miley's bed, they held each other close. Lilly smiled as she looked into Miley's eyes.

"Please tell me this is real and I'm not dreaming."

Miley laughed softly, "It's real. And it's amazing," she leaned in to kiss Lilly again; and this time they knew they were completely alone. Lilly ran her free hand down Miley's side as Miley did the same to her. Both of their hearts were pounding as they continued making out. Lilly put her hand under Miley's shirt to feel her soft skin- which caused Miley to moan softly. They both broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Maybe we should slow things down a bit…" Lilly said nervously.

"Yea," Miley replied, "I wouldn't want to rush this and ruin anything."

"Me neither," Lilly put her head on Miley's chest and they continued to hold each other.

A few days have passed since Jake attempted to rape Miley. The thought of it still scared her, but she had Lilly, and nothing could make her feel more safe and happy. Miley was sitting out on her deck with her guitar; she started playing 'One In a Million' and softly sang to herself as she thought about Lilly. Not once at her, Hannah Montana, concerts has she ever dedicated this song to Jake, or anyone else for that matter. This very song was what made Miley realize that she felt the same way about Lilly, but she hasn't told her that yet. She was waiting- waiting for tonight to dedicate this song to Lilly. Lilly already loved the song, and Miley wanted it to be their song. Just then, Robbie Ray walked out onto the deck and sat by his love-struck daughter.

"Ready for the concert tonight, bud?"

"Yea," she smiled, "It's gonna be a special one."

Robbie Ray smiled, he knew Miley and Lilly were going out- it didn't bother him one bit. As long as his little girl was happy, then that's all that mattered. "Why's it gonna be so special?"

"I'm gonna surprise Lilly with a song. It's gonna be the last song I sing tonight."

"Which song?"

"'One In a Million'," she blushed. Miley still found it weird talking to her Dad about her relationship with Lilly.

"Can't wait to see the look on her face. She already loves that song."

"I know," she looked up at her Dad, "Daddy?..."

"Yea, sweetie?"

"How come you're so supportive about me and Lilly?"

He smiled again, "As long as you're happy, then I'm happy. That's all I want is for my little girl to be happy, and it doesn't bother me that Lilly makes you so happy."

She smiled and gave him a big hug, "Thanks, Daddy…"

"No problem, bud." He hugged her back, "So, when's Lilly coming? We should head out for the concert in about an hour."

"She should be here soon."

Then they heard a familiar voice from outside the other side of the house.

"Lilly landing in ten!"

They rushed inside to see that Jackson was already opening the doors. Lilly jumped in on her skateboard and hopped off.

Miley smiled, "Nice landing."

"Thank you," Lilly smiled proudly.

Robbie Ray looked at his watch, "Well, you two should go get dressed up for the concert soon. 'Cos I know how long you two take," he smiled.

"Okay, Daddy, we'll get ready." Her and Lilly quickly went upstairs and into the Hannah closet. Miley shut and locked the doors- then faced Lilly with a smile. Lilly was also smiling, then she got closer to Miley and pressed her lips against hers. They both ran their hands all over each other's bodies. Lilly felt one of Miley's hands reach down into her back pocket of her jeans. Lilly couldn't help but smile as she slowly did the same to her. She wanted Miley, right here, right now; but they couldn't, and they both knew that. Miley eventually broke the kiss smiling.

"I suppose we should actually get ready, huh?"

Lilly smiled back, "Then why are your hands still in my back pockets?"

"Because…I'd rather be doing this," she reached down and started kissing and sucking on Lilly's neck. This sent chills all over Lilly's body. She moaned as she tightly held Miley's waist. The moment was broken by a knock on the closet door; Miley jumped.

"Who is it??"

"It's me," Robbie Ray answered.

"Uh, hold on!" She quickly unlocked the door, opened it, and smiled at her Dad. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi…I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"Yes…" Lilly said under her breath.

"Uh…no, we were just uh…figuring out which Hannah outfit I should wear," she said smiling innocently.

"Alright. But anyways, Oliver's on the phone; he wants to know if it's okay if he goes backstage with us tonight."

"Of course he can."

"Okay, just thought I'd run it by you first," he was about to leave before he turned around, "And remember to actually get ready."

"Daddy!" she said roughly.

He laughed, "I'm just sayin'," then he left. Miley shut the doors and locked them again. Lilly was smiling from Robbie Ray's comment. Miley turned to her again.

"That was SO embarrassing…"

Lilly laughed, "Don't worry about it. But…I suppose he's right. We should actually get ready."

"Yea…unfortunately."

**Yea..a little short, but I believe the next chapter is longer, lol. I'll most likely post up the next one tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and I hope to get more great reviews. You're all the greatest! lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again for the great reviews!! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!!**

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

About an hour later, they were all at the concert, backstage. Oliver- or Mike Stanley as he's called around Hannah- was talking to a couple of stage managers, and Miley, Lilly, Robbie Ray, and Jackson headed towards Hannah's dressing room. Jackson saw a girl he thought was cute and immediately followed. Robbie Ray looked at Miley.

"I'm gonna go make sure everything's runnin' smoothly."

"Okay Daddy," she shut the door, and turned to Lilly looking annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Lilly wondered.

"I just don't want to go out just yet."

"Are you nervous?"

"No…I just don't want to be away from you."

Lilly smiled, "Aww," she hugged her. "I'm just going to be backstage."

"I know, but still," she kissed Lilly and hugged her. There was a knock at the door.

"Hannah, you're on in five!" the stage manager said loudly.

Miley took a quick mirror check, gave Lilly a kiss, and headed out to the stage. She saw her Dad and quickly asked him, "Did you tell the band?"

"Yup. Now get out there and rock 'till you drop."

It was a great hour and a half concert. The crowd never stopped cheering as Hannah Montana sang all of her biggest hits.

"Thank you! Tank y'all for comin' tonight! Did y'all have fun?!" Hannah happily yelled to the crowd. The crowd cheered loudly.

Lilly smiled, Miley put on a great show, but she wanted the concert to end so she could hold her again. Just then, Hannah (Miley), announced something.

"I'm going to sing one more song tonight," the crowd cheered loudly once again. "And this song is going out to someone very, very special to me, and I hope that person knows how much I love them!" The crowd continued to cheer as the music started.

Lilly recognized the song right away and tears of joy filled her eyes. Then, Miley started to sing the song-

"

I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million

Oliver walked next to Lilly and stood with her. He was so happy that his two best friends got together- they seemed so much happier since they started dating. He looked at Lilly; tears were rolling down her face as she smiled. He laughed to himself and watched the rest of the show with Lilly.

"

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Oh oh whoa yea yea)

After the song ended, the crowd went wild. Hannah threw her arm up in the air and yelled, "Good night everybody!" She walked off stage and smiled when she saw how happy Lilly looked. "Like your surprise?"

"Oh, Mil…I mean, Hannah," she hugged her tight and Miley hugged her back. Lilly looked into her eyes, "I didn't think it was possible, but…I think I love you even more than I did before," she smiled.

Miley smiled back and blushed a little, "Really?"

"Yea," Lilly continued to hug her. Then, Miley drugged her off to her dressing room. Once she locked the door, they kissed each other deeply. Lilly stopped, panting, and looked at her.

"Do you think you could take your wig off?"

"Don't you think it's cool to be kissing Hannah Montana?" she smiled.

"I'd rather be kissing my Miley," she smiled back.

"…Then take it off," Miley said suductively, keeping her eyes locked on Lilly's.

Lilly's heart began to race after Miley said that. She slowly took off the Hannah wig and pressed her lips against Miley's. As Miley kissed back, she took off Lilly's Lola wig and tossed it; not knowing where she had tossed it at. Miley lightly ran her hands down Lilly's sides, causing Lilly to laugh a little, but she didn't break the kiss. Things were really starting to heat up until they were disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Hannah, get ready to go before the crowd gets too wild," Robbie Ray said.

"Okay, Dad," she said annoyed. They both put their wigs back on. "Man, we're never gonna be alone together…"

"I know…we're always getting interruped…"

Once they were ready to go, they left the dressing room and found her Dad, Jackson, and Oliver.

"Alright, lets go," Robbie Ray said.

**Sorry this was so short, but the next one's kinda short too. The next chapter will be the last one, and I will post it up tomorrow sometime. Hope you liked the chapter!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again, thanks for all the great reviews! Here's the final chapter to my story..hope you enjoy!!**

CHAPTER TWELVE:

After they dropped off Oliver, Robbie Ray turned to Miley. "I'm gonna drop you and Lilly off at our house so I can get Jackson to a party, and then I'm going to meet up with my date tonight."

Miley looked happy, "So, you're both busy tonight?"

"Yea, and we'll probably be back late. So, Lilly, if you want to, you can stay at our house to keep Miley company."

Jackson started laughing to himself and Robbie Ray nudged him in the arm so he'd be quiet.

Lilly smiled, "Thanks, Mr. Stewart."

They arrived at the Stewart household and Miley and Lilly got out of the Limo. They said their goodbyes and headed inside. All of a sudden, Lilly smaked herself on the head.

"I got excited by coming here that I forgot that I don't have pajamas or extra clothes with me."

Miley laughed a little, "Well, how about while I get out of this disgise, you could run to your house to change and stuff."

"Good plan," she ran up to Miley and kissed her. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting," she smiled. Then Lilly ran off to her house; Miley ran upstairs to get out of her Hannah outfit.

About half an hour later, Miley was back to looking like herself. She had her pajamas on and couldn't wait for Lilly to come back. Her phone started ringing- it was Lilly.

"Hey."

"Hey, I'm dropping in in 20!"

"Alright," They hung up and Miley ran downstairs and whipped open the doors. Lilly landed a perfect jump and took her helmet off; she smiled, "Nice pajamas."

"Thanks. Where are yours?"

"In my bag with my other clothes. I figured I'd change here instead of skateboarding here in them. So, I'll be right back," she started heading towards the bathroom until she felt Miley grab her arm and pulled her close.

"…You can change into them afterwards…"

"…What do you mean?" her heart started pounding.

All Miley did was kiss her and then led her up to her room. Lilly started feeling both nervous and excited, she wasn't exactly sure what Miley was planning, but she was extremely excited.

Miley locked her door, even though she knew they were alone, shut off her lights, and turned on her small disco globe on her desk. She smiled as she walked up to Lilly. Lilly stood there, frozen, and Miley kissed her.

"We're alone now…" Miley looked at her suductively.

"Th..that we are…" Lilly's heart started beating faster and faster. Miley leaned in and deeply kissed her, wrapping her arms around her. Lilly did the same to her, and as they kissed, Lilly could feel them moving backwards towards Miley's bed. Lilly had dreamed of this moment for so long, and it was finally coming true. She fell backwards as Miley landed on top of her. Before she knew it, they were undressing each other; it was the happiest moment in her life. Then, before too long, they became one. Lilly was in heaven… and Miley felt the same way.

Later that night, Lilly woke up holding Miley in her arms. Miley's arm was drapped across Lilly's stomach; she was sound asleep. A big smile ran across Lilly's face as she gently held Miley closer. She looked at her pretty, sleeping face- she couldn't belive that what happened earlier actually happened. Lilly ran her hand through Miley's hair.

"…I love you so much…" she whispered. The song Miley sang for her played in her head over and over. This truly was the best night of her life. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep; which she eventually did.

They were both asleep, holding each other close, all night long…

THE END

**Ta-da! That is the end of this story, cute huh? lol. But I am proud to announce that there will be a Sequal!! It will be called "Don't Stop Believin' In Us". I dont know exactly when I'll post it, but it should be sometime soon...cos I started school today so I dont know exactly how much free time I'll have, lol. But I promise to try to keep up! Thanks again for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!!**


End file.
